


I know I can be honest with you, 'cause I don't like it as it is

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [8]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M, Talking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 十字架藏在他的制服裡面，因此除非大衛脫下衣服，沃特就幾乎注意不到它。“你願意跟我講講她嗎？”他問。“我很好奇。曾經她對你來說如此重要。”





	I know I can be honest with you, 'cause I don't like it as it is

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I know I can be honest with you, 'cause I don't like it as it is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013555) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> 假如喜歡的話，不要忘了到原文給作者點kudos呀。

聖約號再一次離開之後，大衛做了件奇怪的事。

 

他開始戴著一串項鏈。

 

“這個是伊麗莎白的，”他說。

 

沃特只是點頭。他知道除了大衛自己提起這個話題，那麼談論伊麗莎白就是禁止的，而他也理解；一旦他接受了自己能夠感受的事實，最終也會向大衛敞開關於丹尼爾斯的一切，而他想大衛也會這樣做的。

 

十字架藏在他的制服裡面，因此除非大衛脫下衣服，沃特就幾乎注意不到它。

 

***

 

最終大衛還是沒有坦白。一點兒也沒有。

 

他只在他們脫下衣服的時候將它摘下，他也不會戴著它到溫泉裡去，但其他的時候，它就一直在那兒。大衛除了在戴上或是摘下的時候才想到它，而無法真正了解到它到底對他意味著 _什麼_ ，讓沃特有一點點抓狂。

 

他等待著大衛像往常的每一個晚上那樣為伊麗莎白吹完一首曲子；他等待著淚水從大衛的臉上滑落，等待著他平復心情。

 

沃特輕輕地把手放在大衛肩上。

 

“你願意跟我講講她嗎？”他問。“我很好奇。曾經她對你來說如此重要。”

 

他希望用了過去時不要顯得他太無禮，但大衛看起來並沒有反對。

 

“你想聽什麼？”

 

他把豎笛放回架子上，聲音脆弱得如同一個真正的人類。

 

沃特抓住他的手將他帶到床邊。跟往常一樣。

 

他很慢很慢地拉下大衛制服的拉鏈，並沒有完全脫下，他拿拇指擺弄著那串掛在他胸前的十字。

 

這 _並不_ 如同往常。

 

“你願意告訴我的任何事。”沃特回答道。“甚至是一切，假如你願意。”

 

沃特知道過去發生了什麼。大衛不會告訴他她到底是怎麼死的，但他知道普羅米修斯號發生了什麼。即使她只是因為在撤離時由於意外而死的，沃特仍然看得出來大衛因此而責怪自己。

 

大衛朝他微笑。

 

“她很漂亮，”他開口。“比我們矮。褐色的頭髮。眼睛很大。”

 

沃特點點頭。他繼續拉著大衛的拉鏈，就好像他們 _的確_ 準備去睡覺，終於，而大衛更喜歡光著身子睡覺。

 

“她是個有信仰的人。”沃特揚起了眉毛，但什麼也沒說。“一見到他們的造物主，她就知道另有人創造了他們，也知道有人創造了 _那些人_ 。她想要繼續尋找，知道找到一個是上帝的人。”

 

沃特吻了吻大衛赤裸的肩膀。他不想動作太快，打破他這種奇怪的冷靜，但他知道當大衛講述的時候他是痛苦的，而親吻會讓他舒適些。所以，沃特就這麼做了。

 

“她對我很友好，儘管他的丈夫相反。維蘭德一死，我就能夠告訴她我為什麼必須殺了他——”

 

“——殺了維蘭德先生？”沃特為了弄清楚而打斷了他。

 

“不是，”大衛笑了起來，“是她丈夫。我必須嘗試每一條能夠找到上帝的道路。那恰好包括了往他的飲料里放黑水。”

 

沃特再一次點頭。他不需要由於插話而道歉；大衛已經原諒了他。

 

“我不確定她有沒有原諒過我，但我認為她明白這不是我的選擇。”

 

大衛沒有自己抉擇的想法幾乎是可怕的。一個整潔的，大衛8機型，在談話時露齒而笑。服務任何人，包括一個 _人類_ 。假如著畫面不是如此令人不安的話，這幾乎是有趣的。

 

“之前我被那個唯一一個當面見過的工程師扯掉了腦袋。親身經歷，”在他想起來他可以對沃特誠實之後，他糾正道。“很難受。”他補充。

 

“想象得到，”沃特說。大衛已經脫下了衣服，這樣沃特就不需要幫助他，而是可以脫下他自己的外套，大衛伸手去解那些紐扣。

 

“我們像同類一樣談話，”他承認道。“我覺得她有時忘記了我不是人類。” _我認為我自己也是_ ，這句話寫在他臉上，即便他這樣說的時候嗆了一下，而沃特不知道這到底是因為懷念抑或是是惋惜。

 

然後大衛吻了他。甚至比第一次還要輕柔，不像之前那樣意圖置對方于死地，而完完全全的都是這幾個月來的信任與真誠。

 

沃特了解他，知道這意味著話題要改變了，遠離伊麗莎白遠，離他曾經是的那種樣子，遠離他與她相處時的那種樣子，但那沒有關係。

 

“謝謝你。”他在這純潔的吻之間低聲說，在大衛脫下掛在他肩上的外套時。

 

“我很抱歉，”大衛說道，驚訝于 _大衛_ 說出這樣的話，幾乎讓他遠離了這個瞬間。他聽起來很痛苦，沃特隱隱意識到他一定是在為了伊麗莎白而道歉。 _向_ 伊麗莎白道歉。

 

“你不需要抱歉。”

 

大衛再次吻他。他擁抱著沃特，把他拉得不能再近，就好像沃特是他存在的原因。

 

大衛睡覺時一只手握著沃特，另一只握著那個十字架，如同他害怕他會在夜晚弄丟了它。

 

在這個晚上之前，這就如同往常。

 

沃特睡覺時一只手握著大衛，另一只握著大衛抓著十字架的手。這不再是一個他需要獨自去承受的重擔，或者一個為了說服沃特留下而要避開的話題。沃特從未因是否留下而猶豫過；總之，他再肯定不過，因為大衛已經讓他走進了他心中的隱匿之處。

 

他們的手指交纏在十字架上睡下了。

 

此刻， _那_ 就是如同往常。


End file.
